The blue sheathed blade a multiple crossover
by Vorse-Alienite
Summary: There is a bit of an entry for a description in the prologue so please. read that XD
1. Part 1: A very short introduction

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\**

**/_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_||_\**

**/ The blue sheathed blade\**

**(a combat game reference novel)**

**A pre written verse from the author – this novel is a combat game reference novel so it is about its own personal characters' however it will contain references and characters from such console games such as Tekken, Soulcalibur, Mortal Kombat, Dead or alive, It will also bear a good resemblance to many famous franchises such as the Assassins creed franchise The Cor Mortem clan' in my head has quite the striking resemblance to 'The Borgia' (and any other games that I happen to discover whilst writing this novel).**

**The prologue – An unsheathed heart**

**Lord Emile Kravas, know to his friends as Emile, His lord title came not from his family but by his great achievements in battle defending his people. He lived in a small city sized area known as 'Harvell Dorme' The people who lived in the city lived fairly peaceful lives until the rise of the 'Cor Mortem' Clan.**

**Emile had known about this clan for several months for and he had planned to tackle the clan head on after catching some information from his father on the date and place of their next meeting from his father who in turn caught the information from his assassin friend who was working undercover in the 'Cor mortem'. Unfortunately it had become apparent to the clan that there was a leak and the leaks, The assassin and unfortunately Emiles father Demaro Kravas, were deceased. After this Emiles' rage only grew and grew as he watched more and more of the city have to live by the rule of 'Become one of us, or live no more'. By three months later after Emiles' father had died the entire city was either dead or living under close eye of the Cor Mortem. He did not believe in revenge, as the saying 'an eye for an eye' had never appealed to him, however this was war. With nothing more to hold onto but everything to fight for, our story now truly begins in Emile trying to right the wrongs of the clan and bring the city back to justice.**


	2. Part 1: episode one to chinels

**The blue sheathed blade**

Chapter 1: One blade short...

Emiles mind was already made up after the death of his father as to what was next to come, the leader of the Cor Mortem was to be caught and locked away, He had planned on killing him however his theory was 'killing him will only make me as good as he is, revenge is not the answer' so he would lock the leader away and make him live with regret in the cells of Harvell Dorme...

It may not sound like much, but this started Emiles' tragedy and revenge story.

-Switches to third person perspective-

Sure, I was pretty much taking a vengeance but who wouldn't considering a group that only became noticeable a few months ago, has just killed my father, I think you would be a pissed as well.

Anyway, I was on my way over to a good friend's house, via rooftop... okay it wasn't irregular since the uprising of the Cor Morten I have become quite the wanted man, staying out of sight is kind of necessary. Anyway, rooftop to rooftop I hopped, sometimes I would kill the necessary guard (to stop being spotted)...

There it was, the rooftop of Old' Chinels, The biggest building for miles, well, it is the biggest building he doesn't really live inside it, he lives in the lower parts of the building, or yes as you would say it 'the basement', He wasn't the richest of people, his inventions an ideas weren't the best so he worked part time architect, unfortunately, he's always too busy with some over invention to do buildings and therefore... he always loses out. Anyway, why was I on the way to see Chinel? An invention, the blade splitter, it was still in prototype, I stopped by usually once a week to test it for him, but at the moment, it seemed only necessary to test it out practically, especially for the kill that I was going for,

The blade was an inherited design, some dude named Ezio used it, it's an example of a hidden blade, however, it contains three blades, one to throw, one to do assassinations with the hidden blade and the last blade being a dart shooter (yes it looks like a blade, but out the tip it fires darts, poison darts to be exact).

The kill I was after was one of the head leaders of the Cor mortem, it seemed unnecessary to kill a minor, especially since the minors were more than likely forced into this livelihood and they're not allowed to escape. Anyway his name is 'Vergas Landor' he is the second clan leader, sure this may sound quite a high ranking title but the fact that A. There are five different clans and B. They all do the same anyway, yeah, it seemed practically pointless to let the leaders live, my plan is to take out the leaders one by one so eventually they all have to group up to the main leader, then I kill that leader, and get them freed of this horrific lifestyle they are having to live in. Or at least, that's what I wanted to happen, sure nothings ever that easy, anyway back to chinels.

Hey there, thanks for reading this, in the next chapter you will see the scenery and the placement of the story unveiled and you will also see more of the character himself and the killing of the second clan leader, or will you?. Anyway, i once again thankyou for reading this chapter.


End file.
